Percy Jackson's Life
by Kool Kato
Summary: You would think Percy Jackson leads a pretty good life, if you exclude all the monsters and death and stuff. Friends, a girlfriend, and power. But what happened in the past, and what if Percy needs to tell someone but they aren't there for him? Story of different events that Percy had experienced


**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the PJO Characters! Just the ideas **

Percy Jackson never complained. Not about the pain he felt, not about the loss of his beloved ones. He was always the shoulder where people could cry on, the one everyone trusted to be there for them. And he appreciated that because it made him feel wanted. Until he realized that when he needed someone they were never there for him.

Four years ago, when his mother had gone out for groceries, Gabe had lashed out. Not for the first time of course, but the one time it actually _hurt_.

He had come home from school after detention (Ms. Dahl, his English teacher, couldn't cut him some slack when his words were switched and jumbled even when he repeatedly stated he had dyslexia), and Gabe was just sitting there in his chair, watching the latest football match between so and so. Five empty beer cans littered the floor, and Percy could already smell the stench of alcohol on his breath.

" Where have you been, punk?" Gabe had asked, with barely contained frustration for whatever Percy had done this time. It was probably that he didn't take the garbage out last night. Or Gabe had finally realized what a loser he was, with no job, no personality, nothing.

" Detention." Percy had whispered and Gabe had turned to him, eyes red and fists clenched.

" What have you done this time, huh? Can't you answer a single question? Are you so stupid? That's why your father abandoned you. He knew what a waste of space you would turn out to be." Gabe shouted, and Percy couldn't contain his own anger. Who was he to tell him that he was a waste of space? Was the stinking rat living off other people's misery actually telling him this?

"Well its not like you have parents either. Your father won't even talk to you and your mother is too ashamed of you to even say that she has a son." Dead silence. There was only Gabe who's face was morphing from astonished to 'I'm going to kill you' and Percy knew he should run.

But he didn't. And when Gabe's punch slammed into the right side of his face, knocking him to the ground and continuously kicking his ribs, Percy wasn't surprised.

The constant sound of his own voice pleading Gabe to stop was gone, possibly away with all his other senses. But he could still feel the slow trickle of his tears running down his face.

" Stop crying you little brat. And if you _ever _tell your dear mother about this, there's more to come." Gabe had whispered in his ear, leaning down so Percy could feel the huff of his breath on his neck.

Of course, Percy had no one to talk to about this since he had no friends or no father. And he didn't want to burden his mother, not at all. So Percy didn't feel ashamed when he stood up with his hands bloody and clutching his ribs, staggering over to his mothers cabinet and taking out her makeup. The bruises on his face were starting to show but if Percy were strong he wouldn't have to do anything else but cover his face with Sally's cheap font-de-teint. Washing his hands and cleaning up his wounds with a towel, Percy walked out the bathroom with his face not showing any signs of a recent beating.

He could feel Gabe's suspicious eyes on his back when he 'strolled' back into his room with only a few whines of pain. Only a few.

Sally Jackson returned an hour later with her hands full of plastic bags and a bright smile on her face. Even though Percy wanted nothing more but to cry on her shoulder and seek comfort, Gabe sent a warning glare his way. And so Percy stood a little straighter, forced a smile and didn't complain. Not a word was said and Percy had never felt more alone, even when his mother baked blue muffins for dessert after he had eaten his share of pizza.

Sally had asked him how school went, and frowned when he had said it went fine because school never went well with Percy. She was about imply that he wasn't telling the truth, but when Percy flashed a big smile and asked her to play Scrabble with him she had caved. Gabe had smirked, feeling victorious for overpowering a younger and a 'disrespectful' child, but who really cares about him?

Being 12 years old and having a lot of experience with pain, Percy had learnt to never show pain because it was a sign of weakness and could bring those around you in danger.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Digital cookies are sent out to all of you and big cakes for those who review **


End file.
